Once Upon a Dare
by looneyluna
Summary: Hoshi, Malcolm and Travis go out for Chinese food. A game of truth or dare takes place. Add a drunk Hoshi and a tipsy Malcolm. What could possibly happen? Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Once Upon A Dare

Author: Looneyluna

Rating: R

Code: R/S

Category: Humor/Romance/Fluff

Summary: Hoshi, Malcolm and Travis go out for Chinese food. A game of truth or dare takes place. Add a drunk Hoshi and a tipsy Malcolm. What could possibly happen?

Special thanks to Kathy Rose for beta reading and PJ for the encouragement.

--

Third wheel. That's what he felt like as he watched Hoshi and Travis play off one another. Why had he ever agreed to come along? Her laughter warmed him as she laughed at Travis' table manners.

He couldn't help but laugh too as Enterprise's helmsman slurped lo mein noodles off his plate.

"Why don't you just dispense with the utensils, put your hands behind your back, and eat from your plate like you're at a pie-eating contest at a county fair?" Hoshi asked in a rush, quickly taking a swig of her plum wine.

"Oink, oink," replied Travis. "That's not such a bad idea."

"You wouldn't dare," Hoshi said, coughing harshly.

"That reminds me, Lieutenant." Travis slurred the L in lieutenant. "Never play truth or dare with Hoshi. She comes up with the most wicked dares."

"Truth or dare, Travis?" Hoshi asked with a sweet smile, winking quickly at Malcolm.

Malcolm stared at her profile, wondering if he had just witnessed the small crumb of affection.

"Truth," Travis answered quickly.

Hoshi pouted for a second but finally smiled. "Coward. Is it true you have underwear with rockets on them?"

Travis sputtered, choking on his drink. "How the hell do you know these things?"

Malcolm leaned closer, wondering how indeed Hoshi would know such an intimate detail.

She smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Are you asking me to reveal a truth?"

Watching the interplay with interest, Malcolm smiled. They were so relaxed. The atmosphere in the restaurant was such a change from their time in the Expanse. Thankfully, they had survived. Thankfully, she had survived.

"Yes," Travis said.

"I'm the com officer, Travis. I'm privy to lots of gossip." Hoshi giggled as the thought of Travis' underwear amused her. Sobering quickly, she turned her attention to Malcolm. "Truth or dare, sir."

Malcolm's smile fell. "I – I'm not playing."

"Oh pish posh, sir," Hoshi chastised. "Loosen up."

He felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. Only in his fantasies did she ever tease him. He looked at his plate, feeling awkward and out of place. He so wanted to play…to take part in their teasing and youth. So what did he choose? Truth or dare. "Dare," the word sprang from his mouth seamlessly as though he were a dummy and a ventriloquist controlled him.

"You're a braver man than I," Travis chuckled, patting the senior officer on the shoulder.

Hoshi smiled, her eyes twinkling with devilish amusement. Pouring a generous amount of plum wine into a glass, she pushed it across the table. "I dare you to drink all of this in less than a minute."

Looking at the glass of spirits, Malcolm couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Was the glass half empty or half full? Normally, he was a half-empty person. But tonight was promising and he considered the glass and its possibilities. He took the glass, raised it to his lips and downed the contents.

Immediate warmth spread through him and Malcolm flipped the glass over and slammed it down onto the table. "Truth or dare…er…Travis?"

Travis was drunk but he wasn't drunk enough to miss the subtle underplay of unresolved feelings between his two friends. Travis cleared his throat, hoping it was safe to take a dare from the man that sat next to him. "Dare."

Hoshi scoffed. "That's no fair. You'll take a dare from him, but you won't from me!"

Smirking, Travis shifted in his seat, waiting for Malcolm to deliberate his fate.

Malcolm contemplated the situation, mulling over his choices. "I dare you to put your hands behind your back and eat the rest of the food off your plate like you're at a pie-eating contest at a county fair."

"Hey!" Hoshi huffed. "That's what I was going to have him do."

He smirked. "What difference does it matter who dared him?"

"I was kind of hoping for something a little more inventive," Travis stated simply before bending over and eating directly off his plate.

A silence fell over the table as Travis carried out his task. Once done, he sat up.

Grinning, Hoshi reached around the table and wiped the sauce off her friend's nose.

Watching the intimate gesture, Malcolm frowned.

"Truth or dare…um…Hoshi?" Travis said with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

Stirring the remnants of her meal thoughtfully, Hoshi muttered, "I don't want to play any more."

"That's not very sporting of you, Hoshi," Malcolm said quickly.

She heard the challenge in his voice. "Truth," she said. Hopefully Travis wouldn't pick anything embarrassing like the unrequited attraction she felt for the armory officer sitting across from her.

An evil grin spread across Travis' face. Did he dare expose her secret to Malcolm? Should he expose both of them? Really…he'd be doing both of them a favor. "Is it true that you sleep with a stuffed bunny?"

Rolling her eyes, Hoshi replied, " You really should ask more opened-ended questions. Yes."

"You do?" Malcolm asked teasingly.

She nodded. "His name is Yoshika."

"A male bunny?" Malcolm queried.

She could feel a blush creep up her neck, but she wouldn't back down. "You got a problem with that?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Travis sat back and watched the flirtatious behavior.

Malcolm shrugged. "Not at all," he replied and sipped some hot tea, covering his smirk.

Hoshi glanced at Travis, then focused her attention on Malcolm. "Truth or dare?"

"I thought you didn't want to play any more."

Before Hoshi could reply, the waiter showed up with a large take-out order – three bags. "I have to get going," she said, trying to stand and teetering awkwardly. "I have to get this food to Doctor Phlox."

"Whoa there, Hoshi. You're in no condition to play delivery girl." Travis stood up and started gathering the bags. "I'll take it to him while it's still hot. I have a buddy on transporter systems at HQ. Shouldn't be too difficult just to beam the food to Phlox."

Hoshi sat down slowly, the room tilting a bit as she did. "Thanks, Travis."

"Will you make sure she gets back to her apartment okay?" Travis asked.

"Yes," Malcolm replied.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes. I don't need a babysitter!"

Travis and Malcolm exchanged quick glances, silently communicating what the other wanted to hear.

"Don't worry," Malcolm said. "I'll tuck her into bed if I have to."

Sipping some water, Hoshi snorted into the glass and giggled as the imagery flashed before her eyes.

"See you later," Travis called over his shoulder, somehow managing to contain his smile. He didn't know who he felt more sorry for …Hoshi or Malcolm. They were either doomed or destined to be together and he had appointed himself as matchmaker.

Both Hoshi and Malcolm watched Travis leave, an awkward silence falling between them once the door closed behind their mutual friend.

"Dare," Malcolm muttered softly.

"Huh?" Hoshi looked at him as though she didn't believe her ears.

"I choose another dare."

"I didn't realize we were still playing."

Malcolm responded with a knowing smile.

"That's two dares in a row. Why no truths?"

"Truths are boring. What you see is what you get."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"And here I was hoping to get to know you better." She smiled.

Feeling the bottom drop out of his stomach, Malcolm covered his big grin with his napkin. Don't take anything she says personally. She's drunk.

"I – I have to get going," Hoshi stated, standing up and swaying on her feet again.

Her reaction coupled with her admission stirred hope within him and he jumped to his feet. "Careful. I promised Mr. Mayweather I would see you safely home and I intend to do just that."

Feeling his hand around her arm, Hoshi tried to pull away from him. "Uh oh! I see the prim and proper armory officer façade is back in place."

--

What the hell was that noise?

"Squawk! Squawk!"

Peering over the blanket, Hoshi tried glaring at the window, hoping the bird on the other side of it exploded and stopped making noise. But her head pounded and her eyes would not stay open except for minor glimpses of the world around her.

Hangover!

She couldn't remember the last hangover she'd had. As she thought about it, bits and pieces of last night flashed before her.

_She always left enough light on so that she could see without stumbling around in the dark. Hearing the soft click of the door behind her, Hoshi turned around and smiled. Decorum dictated she excuse him. He had fulfilled his duties and seen her home safely, but she couldn't resist baiting him…teasing him…seducing him._

_Seducing him?_

_As though still in the middle of their conversation in the restaurant, Hoshi leaned against Malcolm, resting her hands against his firm shoulders. He chose a dare over the truth. The words that escaped her mouth were his fault anyway…his and the plum wine. "Okay, Lieutenant," she said seductively. "I dare you to kiss me."_

Her memories fogged over as though daring her to delve deeper. It was enough. She sat up in bed, the vision of her naked upper torso greeted her in the dresser mirror. Naked! She lifted the sheet and found more nakedness.

"Oh my God," she squeaked, pulling the sheets over her head.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N – Thanks to all who left a review. Only one more chapter after this…Enjoy!

Chapter Two –

He should be nominated for sainthood. Walking away from Hoshi two nights ago had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Kissing her had been wrong; she had been inebriated.

Once he had accepted her dare he knew it was a lost cause.

Malcolm didn't know if it was all the time he had lusted after her or almost losing her in the Expanse that drove him that night.

"_Okay, Lieutenant," her voice whispered against his cheek. "I dare you to kiss me."_

_It was like waving a red cape in front of a raging bull. He sealed his lips over hers, thrusting his tongue past the last of her resolve, and tasting the intoxicating mixture of plum wine and her. _

_A warning went off in his head when she moaned. She was drunk. He should stop. His conscience lost its battle as the feel of her hands under his shirt encouraged something primitive inside him. _

_Her wanton undulation of her hips against his drained the last of his reason. He broke the kiss and tugged her peasant blouse over her head, baring the black lace bra. His eyes fixed on the labored rise and fall of her chest. _

"_Thank God for push-up bras," she stated dreamily, then went slack in his arms. _

_Malcolm almost dropped her, but finally managed to gather her closer. "Hoshi?" his voice wavered, part from the effort of holding her dead weight and part from the realization his would-be-lover had passed out, and the passion he felt for Hoshi would not be realized tonight. _

_He scooped her into his arms and carried her down the hall. Luckily there were only two doors – one to the bathroom and the other to her bedroom. With exertion, he plopped her onto the double bed. He straightened, breathing heavily and trying to calm himself. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he turned to leave, but her reflection in the mirror caught his eye. _

_Her legs were at odd angles, twisted in the material of her skirt. Her shoes were caught in the comforter. "Damn," he swore out loud, his frustration mounting. _

_She was totally limp as he tugged the comforter and sheet from under her, a slight snore sounding from her. Some of the pillows shifted and fell off the bed, exposing a light blue stuffed bunny whose eyes were mismatched buttons, obviously sewed on with love. _

"_Yoshiko, I presume," Malcolm muttered, glaring at the fortunate stuffed animal that would share Hoshi's bed tonight. _

_Sitting on the bed, Malcolm grabbed Hoshi's calf and shoe, prying the sandal from her foot. He did the same with the other. He placed the shoes under her bed so she wouldn't trip over them if she got up in the middle of the night. _

_Next, Malcolm tugged on Hoshi's skirt, cursing at it slid freely from her body. "If only you were conscious, luv." Folding the skirt neatly, he stood and walked to her closet, hanging it with care. _

_Walking back to the bed, he quickly pulled the sheet and comforter up her body. He had seen her in her skivvies before. Why should this be any different? Perhaps because these skivvies were black lace and not standard issue Starfleet blues. _

"What color did she have on today?" he wondered silently, glancing quickly at her chest and half listening to the briefing…Augments…borderland…Klingons…Soong.

The meeting broke and Malcolm, followed closely by Hoshi, made his way to the turbolift. He nodded to her as they boarded, deciding it would be prudent not to mention his lapse of better judgment.

The silence stretched between them as the lift moved swiftly between decks. The door opened on B deck and Malcolm stepped out.

"Sir?" Hoshi spoke at last, stepping out before the doors could close on her.

"Yes, Ensign," he replied softly.

"I-I…wanted…t-to apologize for my behavior the other night," she stammered, feeling a blush burn her cheeks. This was way worse than the time he thought she was coming on to him. Enchiladas indeed!

He couldn't move he wanted to. It seemed as though his feet were glued to the deck plating and the surroundings dissolved around them. It was just them now. She wasn't drunk. "If anybody should apologize, Hoshi, it's me."

Unable to meet his eyes before, she looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"You were intoxicating…I mean intoxicated. I – I –"

"What?" Hoshi asked, still wondering what really went on that night.

Malcolm winced. God! No wonder he had no meaningful relationships his entire adulthood. If he talked, he sounded like a blithering idiot. If he didn't talk, women accused him of being emotionally unavailable. "Never mind, Hoshi."

He tried to walk away, but Hoshi grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute," she cried. "I – I need to know what happened."

Malcolm almost couldn't believe the desperation he heard in her voice. "What…what do you remember?"

Just then a crewman walked by and nodded to both senior officers.

Realizing they were in the middle of a corridor, he grabbed Hoshi's hand and pulled her into his quarters. He turned to her, his eyes lingering on her flushed cheeks. "What do you remember?"

"What do you remember?" Hoshi countered.

"I wasn't drunk." Malcolm smirked. "I remember everything."

Hoshi's eyes flashed. "I dare you to tell me what happened."

"Isn't that what got us in this mess to begin with?" he cautioned, letting a lustful tone sneak into his inflection.

Shivering as his voice decreased an octave, Hoshi crossed her arms over her chest. "You have the choice between truth or dares."

"So do you," he replied with a knowing smile, a devilish imp guiding his behavior. "I carried out the dare two nights ago. It's your turn to go. Truth or dare, Hoshi?"

"Truth," she whispered cautiously, needing to know how far things went the other night.

"Coward."

Hoshi shrugged her shoulders.

Wanting an answer to his previous ponderings, he teased, "I enjoyed the glimpse of your black lace knickers the other night. Are you wearing them now?"

She didn't think she could blush any more, but she did. She wasn't quite sure how to handle him now. Drawing conclusions was never her strong point, and she was still unsure as to whether they had been intimate. Surely she would remember sleeping with him.

"Well?" Malcolm prodded, knowing full well that he was probably digging his own burial plot. He couldn't help but torment her.

It was time to fight fire with fire. "I dare you to look for yourself," she purred seductively.

The uncertainty was gone, and his heart skipped a beat. "You didn't say truth or dare," Malcolm retorted, calling her bluff.

"Truth or dare?" replied Hoshi quickly.

Damn! She called his bluff. Truth was that he would like nothing more than to strip her and see what she was wearing underneath her blue top and shorts. His eyes raked up and down her body from head to toe, appreciatively lingering on her curves. "Truth," he whispered, caving in.

She jumped at the chance to know what happened the other night. "What happened the other night?"

Malcolm sobered, hearing the panicked tone in her voice. "I walked you home." He paused, not really sure if he should go into detail. "You passed out cold and I took liberty to undress you and put you in bed. Nothing else happened." Not that I didn't want it to.

"I didn't dare you to kiss me?"

"It's my turn. Truth or dare, Hoshi?"

Flustered beyond belief, Hoshi's mouth gaped.

"I'll take that as a truth again," Malcolm muttered.

Hoshi nodded in agreement. This was insane…total madness.

It was time for the truth. It was time to stop running. "Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked, holding his breathing and praying. The last time she kissed him, she was drunk. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she had just experienced a momentary lapse of judgment? What if –

"Yes," Hoshi whispered.

Malcolm shook his head, disbelieving her reply. He made no move.

"Truth or dare, Malcolm?"

"D-dare," he stuttered.

"I dare you to kiss me," she said with a smile, stepping closer to him, bunching his brown shirt in her fist, and pulling him to her.

He pressed his lips to her cheek and smiled. "You didn't specify where you wanted me to kiss you."

Discarding the subterfuge, Hoshi pressed her lips to his, easily slipping past any resistance he may have thought he had. Her hands followed their original path and snaked under his shirt and around to his back.

Groaning, Malcolm cupped her buttocks and pulled her closer. He tore his lips from hers, trailing a wet path along her jaw and down her neck. He smiled as he heard his name gasped from her lips.

Pushing him away, Hoshi tugged his shirt over his head, stepped back, and peeled her shirt over her head.

Malcolm's breath caught at the sight of her breasts encased in a navy blue lace bra. "Definitely not regulation."

She giggled, reaching behind her to unhook the clasp.

"Stop," he pleaded, running his hands over hers. "Let me."

Kissing the swell of her breast, his fingers worked the clasp, tugging and pulling on the bra.

Hoshi kissed his shoulder, waiting.

He tugged and pulled…tugged and pulled. "Is this thing locked? If it is, do I have security clearance?"

Laughing harder and reaching behind her back, she smacked his hands away and unclasped the material. Holding the material to her chest, she slipped the straps off her shoulders one by one.

The com panel chirped. "Armory to Lieutenant Reed."

"Bloody fucking hell!" Malcolm yelled and walked over to the panel and pressed the button.

"Go ahead," he barked.

"Sir, you're needed in the armory, ASAP."

"I'm on my way." Malcolm cut the com and turned to Hoshi, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. "We're not finished," he said, giving her a quick kiss and handing her back her shirt. He watched as she pulled her shirt back on, then left, drawing deep, steadying breaths.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

A/N – Special thanks to Kathy Rose. The last paragraph is hers! I suck at endings. Fluff ahead with a touch of humor. Sorry for the delay in posting, but work and holidays got in the way of my playtime. Oh yeah…no copyright infringement intended. I so don't make any money off of writing much to the consternation of my spouse. 

Chapter Three – 

Looking out through the observation portal, Hoshi sighed. They'd been in orbit around Earth for two days, having just taken Soong back to prison. Two days of waiting…two days of wondering about Malcolm. Add those two days to the stress of the last month tracking the Augments.

"We're not finished," were his parting words to her. Hoshi felt like cornering him and asking him when they were going to finish.

Surely two days was enough time for him to make a move. Enterprise had been patched up and the crew was leaving the ship in droves to reclaim what they could of their interrupted leave. The ship was almost deserted. They could hole up in his or her cabin and not come out until it was time to be underway again.

Maybe he changed his mind.

Malcolm watched as she stared out the window, lost in thought, oblivious to his presence. He had spent the last hour tracking her down. Truthfully, he wanted to make love to her right now, but he didn't want to rush it.

This was new to him. His track record with women was dismal. He knew Hoshi. He just hadn't realized what an integral part of his life she had become. They would risk so much if they became involved. What if she had changed her mind?

If she had, he would just have to change it back. Clearing his throat, he asked, "How's Yoshiko?"

Hoshi jumped, but quickly recovered. She smiled. "He's fine," she replied, tempted to ask if he wanted to come over for a slumber party and help her sew his eye back on.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them.

So! Shall we go to my quarters and shag till we can't walk? Malcolm wanted to say. "I was wondering."

"Yes?" Hoshi asked hopefully. Maybe he would drag her to his quarters and have his wicked way with her.

"Since our leave was interrupted, we've got another week before we break orbit. I was wondering if you would accompany me to Florence."

"Florence…Indiana, California, Italy?" she asked, trying to keep from laughing. Was he sweating? He looked nervous…and cute.

"Y-yes," Malcolm replied softly.

"So we're going to Indiana, California and Italy?"

"No. I mean yes. Florence, Italy," he stammered.

God, he was cute when he was flustered. "I'd love to," Hoshi said, her mind already going into overdrive.

Grabbing her hand, Malcolm tugged on it for her to follow him.

"You mean right now?" Astonishment filled her voice.

Malcolm chuckled. "The next shuttle leaves in fifteen minutes."

"I…um –"

"I dare you," he challenged. "Throw caution to the wind and come with me."

She grinned. "Okay."

--

It had taken a few hours and several shuttle transfers to get there, but Malcolm's taste in restaurants was impeccable. It was a bit difficult adjusting to dinnertime when it was only lunchtime by Enterprise standards, but Hoshi didn't mind. The night air was filled with the smell of spices, and the pleasant chatter of Italian calmed her nerves.

Why she should be nervous was beyond her.

Malcolm pulled her chair out. Was he humming? Did she actually hear him humming? "This is beautiful, Malcolm," Hoshi said as she sat down.

Grinning, Malcolm sat down, uncorked a bottle of wine and offered her some.

"No, thank you," she whispered huskily. "I want to remember everything about this night."

He put the cork back in without pouring any. "So do I."

Ah ha! So this was his game. Plan the big romantic trip to Italy for the big seduction. It was so working!

Malcolm poured both of them some water. He lifted his glass and motioned for her to lift hers. "Here's to children's games," he murmured softly, looking into her eyes and tapping his glass to hers.

Hoshi took a sip from her glass and set it on the table. "Speaking of children's games, truth or dare, Malcolm?"

"Truth," he replied quickly, not adventurous enough to choose one of her dares in public.

Hoshi quirked an eyebrow at him in amazement. "What else do you have planned tonight?"

Setting his glass on the table, the smile fell from his face and his tone become serious. "I'm going to feed you, then make love to you until you beg me to stop."

The timbre of his voice sent a cool shiver down her spine. "I'm not hungry," she announced slowly, wanting so much to run her toes up his pant leg. Damn Starfleet boots!

"Truth or dare?" Malcolm asked mischievously.

Blushing, Hoshi said, "The way we play, better make it a truth. I don't think the public is ready for our dares."

"What do you want?"

"That's a pretty broad question. Are you asking me what I want for dinner? Are you asking me like I'm a contestant on a game show? Are you asking –"

"What do you want?" he repeated softly, enunciating each syllable.

Suddenly his meaning sunk in and she giggled. "Truthfully…"

"You did pick truth," Malcolm stated.

"I want to skip dinner, throw away any and all com devices, and make love to you until you beg me to stop," Hoshi replied with a sultry sigh.

"Perhaps we should order something to go then," Malcolm stated.

"I'm not hungry."

He heard the challenge in her voice and smiled. Scraping his chair back, Malcolm stood and offered her his hand.

--

Their lips met as soon as the door closed. Their hands tangled as they reached for each other, divesting each another of their cumbersome Starfleet jumpsuits. Strangled grunts and moans filled the room as the strained against the constrictive material.

Finally realizing they were being counterproductive, Malcolm pinned her hands to her sides and kissed what skin he had managed to expose at the nape of her neck. He nipped her skin and gasped when Hoshi thrust her hips into his.

"That's not your communicator, is it?" she purred.

His jumpsuit hanging around his waist, he pulled away and reached for the com device. "I'm going to kill whoever it is. I left strict instructions with Ensign Mathers. I was not to be disturbed. I even threatened to kill –"

Her lips pressed against his, silencing him. Pulling away, Hoshi broke the kiss and smiled. "I meant is that your communicator pressing against my hip or –"

Malcolm laughed, crushing her lips with his. The sound of their laughter died away, replaced with expressive sighs and moans.

Peeling away her Henley and bra, Malcolm's eyes lingered on the creamy orbs of her breasts. "Finally," he whispered, taking one of her breasts in his hands and teasing it lightly. He smiled as Hoshi arched into his hand, shakily whispering for him to hurry.

"Relax, luv. We have all night," he assured, nuzzling her breasts and sliding his hands down her torso. Wincing as she pulled his hair and dug her nails into his back, Malcolm finally took her into his mouth.

Hoshi groaned, needing more. "Hurry," she pleaded again.

Malcolm pulled away, his gaze lingering on her body as he uncovered it. Once she was completely undressed, he tore at the remainders of his uniform. Exposed, he stood before her, quelling the need to take her. Instead Malcolm settled between her legs and pressed light kisses on her forehead, over her eyelids, both cheeks, and finally her lips.

Hoshi strained against him, rocking her hips in welcome. "Please, Malcolm," she cried breathlessly. "Hurry."

He could feel the heat emanating from her body, yet resisted the urge to warm himself. There was something missing…something inherent. This felt rushed and desperate. It wasn't what he wanted. He needed more.

He needed her to know…to know he loved her. Shivering with the effort of holding himself over her, Malcolm rolled to his side.

Confusion and hurt marred her features. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Running his hand along her cheek, he gazed into her eyes. He loved her. How did he tell her? This had never happened to him before.

Straddling his waist, Hoshi pushed against his chest. "What's wrong, Malcolm?"

He could drown in her eyes, but looked away, unsure as to how to tell her.

Seeing his was struggling with something, Hoshi placed a soft kiss on his forehead and tried to lighten his mood. "I dare you to tell me," she whispered.

"I…I…love you," Malcolm groaned, grabbing her hips, positioning her above him, and finally claiming her as his.

--

Two days down and three more to go. Hoshi smiled, feeling Malcolm's grip tighten around her waist. He had surprised her with his declaration, one she had readily reciprocated. He was an attentive lover and hardly slept. Not that that was a bad thing, but she really did need to get some sleep.

She didn't mind being exhausted and waking up to his warm touch, but there was something missing. She needed to sleep.

Removing his arm from around her waist, she scooted off the bed and grabbed her communicator, praying Travis was still on board Enterprise.

After pulling a robe on, Hoshi stepped onto the terrace and flipped her communicator open. "Sato to Mayweather."

She looked out over the village below and inhaled. It was beautiful and begged to be explored, but it was highly unlikely they would ever leave the room. Exploring each other was enough for now.

"Mayweather here," a curious voice called over the com.

"Hello, Travis," Hoshi stated with relief. "Please tell me you're on Enterprise. Otherwise I'm going to need a bigger favor than I originally needed."

"I'm on board," Travis replied sluggishly.

Hoshi practically jumped with excitement. "I need you to go to my quarters, get Yoshiko, and transport him to these coordinates."

A few minutes later, Yoshiko materialized a few feet away, and Hoshi gave a grateful sigh. Clasping her favorite sleep aid tightly to her, she turned back to the bed and Malcolm.

Fin


End file.
